Tears Of War
by Kune chan DSTV
Summary: Eu queria ter esperanças que nada iria acontecer, mas eu não conseguia. Aquela dor explicava tudo. Cap 3 onn.
1. Chapter 1

**Olá pessoinhas de meu coração!!**

**Bom hoje me deu um treco, ou algo do tipo e eu resolvi fazer drama... Não sei o que me deu... Bem mas eu to inspirada e não se pode desperdiçar não é mesmo?**

**Espero que gostem!! o/**

**Tenten Pov's**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tears**** of ****war**

_-7 de janeiro de 1940 - _

_Meus olhos abrem com dificuldade._

_Ouço aquele maldito despertador que não desiste de me deixar dormir e esquecer._

_Nos sonhos tudo parece estar menos insuportável..._

_Nos sonhos parece tudo mais fácil._

_Principalmente no que eu estava tendo anteriormente desse maldito objeto gritante me acordar._

_Sonhava comigo ao lado dele, feliz... _

_Mas... O que adianta eu querer ficar presa em sonhos e ilusões? Infelizmente a vida continuava..._

_O tempo estava tenebroso. O dia estava começando já com vontade de acabar._

_O céu estava totalmente cinza e aparentava ser madrugada de inverno... _

_Será que é inverno? Ah, não faço idéia... Esses dias nada mais me interessava... Deixei de perder o interesse em tudo o que eu gostava de fazer esse dias._

_Levantei da cama. Fui ao banheiro olhar a minha terrível imagem no espelho. Quando ele estava aqui.. Eu me sentia a mulher mais linda e desejável de todo o mundo... Sem ele... Bom, sem ele eu me sentia um bagaço de laranja cuspido e pisoteado._

_Peguei a escova de cabelo em cima da pia e tentei ajeitar a minha cabeleira rebelde... Eu penteava...Penteava... E nada._

_Pra que ficar mais bonita? Pra quem? Que coisa inútil e idiota!_

_Num ato de desespero eu joguei aquela maldita escova no chão com uma força tremenda que fez com que ela se partisse em três._

_Coloquei as mão na cabeça percebendo o tamanho do meu desespero. Minha vida é uma droga! Tudo sem ele é uma droga!_

_Desisti de ficar ali e me dirigi parar a janela. Eu a abri o máximo possível e senti o vento frio vestindo o meu corpo... Tão frio quanto o corpo dele._

_Abri os braços ao máximo para sentir melhor o vento frio... E me lembrar dele... Me lembrar do corpo de Neji._

_A rua estava deserta. Só faltava ver aquele bolo de poeira rolando pela rua... Também estávamos em tempo de guerra... Ninguém se atrevia a sair de casa._

_Maldita seja essa porcaria de guerra mundial!_

_Pra que matar os outros? Porque trocar a vida de pessoas por dinheiro e pedaços de terra? Nada faz sentido sem as pessoas que nós amamos._

_Eu digo por experiência própria... Meu amado, meu marido... Lá naquele campo de guerra lutando, protegendo o nosso povo._

_Eu chorei... eu implorei, me agachei aos seus pés pra que ele não fosse. Mas ele é muito dedicado no que faz, e disse que tinha que cumprir suas obrigações._

_Eu disse pra ele, ele está avisado. Se ele não voltar... Se alguma coisa acontecer a ele, eu tiro a minha vida só para viver com ele. Seja no céu ou no inferno._

_A esperança é o único incentivo que me faz acordar todos os dias... Que um dia ele volte pra casa, que ele volte pra mim. Afinal, ele prometera que ele ia voltar._

_Penso que as vezes sou egoísta e que só penso em mim. A final ele está lutando por nós, arriscando sua vida por nós! E eu aqui... Querendo ele só pra mim._

_E não sou só eu que estou sofrendo. Várias famílias, várias mulheres que ama seus homens incondicionalmente estão sofrendo por causa dessa maldita guerra._

_Como eu sou egoísta! Como eu sou estúpida! Eu não mereço ele. Eu não mereço um homem tão bom e dedicado como ele..._

_Mas como viver sem ele? Nem o cara mais gênio do mundo saberia responder isso._

_Suspirei. Não adiantava viver sofrendo. Só ia piorar a minha situação._

_O vento frio já estava me fazendo mal. A final estava com um pijama fino que não me protegia o suficiente do frio que fazia. _

_Sai da janela e fui apanhar um casaco que estava em cima do sofá e retornei para a janela._

_Olhei parar o céu cinzento. O que será que ele estava fazendo agora? Será que ele também estava com frio? Ou com fome? Ou quem sabe ferido?!_

_Sacudi a minha cabeça. Pensar essas coisas ia me levar a loucura._

_É bom pensar em coisas felizes de vez em quando. Quem sabe ele não estava aquecido alimentado e sem nenhum arranhão? Eu precisava pensar assim._

_Será que ele pensava em mim? Tanto quanto eu penso nele?Será que ele sente saudades?_

_Saudade... Que palavra triste essa. Três meses longe dele... Sem ao menos ouvir a sua voz...Tendo que me conformar com as cartas que ele me escrevia de vez em quando... Dizendo que estava bem e que logo voltaria pra casa._

_É claro que eu não podia acreditar muito no que ele dizia.. Afinal eu ameacei suicídio! E do jeito que o Neji é zeloso comigo... É bem capaz dele estar falando isso só pra me proteger._

_Ai que dolorosa essa tal de saudade. Tudo por causa dessa guerra!_

_E o pior era que não era só eu que o esperava... Alguém resolveu se implantar na nossa família..._

_Afaguei a minha barriga. Já estava com uma pequena ondulação de aproximadamente 4 meses..._

_Mas eu descobri a minha gravidez somente quando ele se foi... E eu não gostaria de informar isso através de cartas. Eu queria que ele abrisse aquela porta... Feliz por ter sobrevivido aquela terrível guerra... E olhar pra mim. Olhar pra mim com aqueles olhos lua cheia e sorrir. Ai eu sorria de volta e falava: ' Bem vindo de volta...Papai.'_

_Depois ele me agarrava e me dava um beijo cheio de saudade... E depois beijar a minha barriga e falar:' Meu filho... Eu nem acredito!'_

_E apos isso me dar outro beijo apaixonado..._

_Não era algo que podia se dizer por cartas... Mas e se ele voltar? E se esse futuro maravilhoso não estiver ao meu alcance? Sem guerras... Com o Neji ao meu lado e ainda com nosso amado filhinho. Será que eu merecia uma vida tão perfeita?_

_Se ele não voltar eu acabo com a minha vida e..._

_Acariciei a minha barriga. Eu não podia fazer isso! Céus como eu sou egoísta! Eu realmente não merecia uma vida tão perfeita assim..._

_Eu não podia acabar com a vida do meu filho... Ele era um pedacinho do Neji dentro de mim... Como eu pude pensar em acabar com a minha vida?!_

_As vezes eu até me esquecia do meu filho dentro de mim e só pensava no pior... No lado ruim de tudo._

_Eu amava os dois... Com todas as minhas forças. Vivia só por causa deles. Eu tinha que pensar que... Apesar a ausência de Neji eu tinha que cuidar da criancinha que estava por vir._

_Eu ainda não sabia do sexo da criança. Mas algo me dizia que era um menino. Na verdade eu tinha certeza de algum modo. Eu nunca acreditava muito naquela história de 'instinto materno' mas eu tenho que confessar que isso realmente existe. E é um instinto muito forte que me dá certeza que é de certo um menino._

_Eu queria chamá-lo de...Kanji. Significa esperança. Ele é a minha esperança de que o pai dele vai voltar. E se ele não voltar... Bom, que o Kanji seja a esperança de que eu consiga viver sem Neji._

_Estava me lembrando da noite em que o nosso filho foi feito... Ah! Foi tão mágico e perfeito!_

_Neji havia me pedido em noivado, e disse que precisava me ter a qualquer custo, que me amava e que queria ter a mim todas as noites da vida dele... _

_Eu, me rendi completamente a ele. Ele havia sido tão carinhoso e delicado... Afinal era a minha primeira vez. Mas eu não me imaginava fazendo amor com outra pessoa a não ser o Neji._

_Depois eu me lembrei da vez em que ele pediu a minha mão em casamento... Ele me levou para a beira de uma cachoeira dizendo que tinha algo pra me mostrar... E quando agente chegou, era o lugar mais lindo que eu já vi na minha vida... _

_Ai depois de eu quase babar hipnotizada com o tamanho da beleza daquele lugar, ele me chamou..._

'_Tenten...'_

_Ai eu parei de admirar aquela paisagem pra admirar a paisagem do meu noivo que me chamava._

' _O que foi Neji? E...Eu não estou entendendo nada. Porque me levou pra esse lugar tão lindo? O que você tem pra me falar de tão especial num lugar tão... Maravilhoso como esse?'_

_Ai, só sei que ele pegou a minha mão e olhou bem no fundo dos meus olhos..._

' _Porque para uma mulher especial... Para falar uma coisa especial, tinha que ser em um lugar especial...'_

_Ai ele se ajoelhou no chão rochoso, ainda segurando a minha mão. Ai ele pegou um uma caixinha cor de vinho e a abriu. Dentro dela havia uma anel com um singelo brilhante no meio._

' _Tenten... Você gostaria me ter todo dia ao seu lado... Compartilhando a mesma casa, o mesmo colchão, a mesma vida... Para o resto da sua vida?'_

_Nesse momento o meu coração palpitou... Nunca me esqueci dessa cena. É claro que eu não tinha nenhum dúvida em quanto a resposta._

' _É o que eu mais quero nessa vida Neji...'_

_Lembro-me dos seus olhos brilhando em minha direção e ele abrindo um sorriso repleto alívio e de felicidade... Será que ele tinha alguma dúvida quanto a minha resposta?_

' _Então, Mitsashi Tenten, você aceitar casar comigo?'_

_Eu sei que e nem conseguir responder... A única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi me jogar em cima dele e começar a beija-lo. Foi uma ação tão brutal que até o Neji ficou surpreso e quase que o anel caiu dentro da represa._

_Mas que estava ligando para anel? Aquele diz foi uns dos dias mais felizes da minha vida! Eu não estava nem ai para anel._

_Mas o Neji conseguiu pegar ele a tempo, e ele começou a rir da situação. Eu já estava grávida nessa época._

_Depois de pouco tempo agente casou. Ah, o casamento. _

_Eu ri sozinha ao me lembrar daquela ocasião. Meu casamento foi uma loucura. Foi um dia muito feliz, eu não conseguia parar de sorrir._

_Neji havia estranhado que as noivas normalmente se atrasam, mas eu cheguei quase junto com ele._

_Ele me dizia que eu realmente era a mulher perfeita pra ele... E eu disse que ele é o homem perfeito pra qualquer mulher. Que todas me cobiçavam por ele ter escolhido a mim e não a elas..._

_Ele disse que ele não escolheu a mim. Ele disse que a minha beleza encantou ele. Meu jeito criança de ser completou o jeito sem graça dele._

_Ah.. Eu __amava __ o ser jeito sem graça._

_Que saudades dessa época. Épocas no qual eu preciso me lembrar pra ter uma imagem alegre de Neji na minha memória, e não a imagem do Neji numa guerra correndo risco de vida a cada passo que ele dá._

_Mas o 'meu jeito' criança, sumiu. Sem o jeito 'sem graça' dele, Eu não conseguia ser a mesma Tenten de quando ele está longe. Eu não consigo ser feliz sem ele._

_Ai, veio a inevitável lembrança da despedida. Eu nunca vou me esquecer disso. Nunca chorei tanto na minha vida. Nunca senti tanta dor na minha vida. A imagem de Neji partindo para um campo de guerra... E eu implorando para que ele não fosse._

_Lembro-me das palavras dele como ele sussurrasse em meu ouvido._

' _Tenten por favor. Você não faz idéia de o quanto isso dói em mim. Te deixar é algo tão... doloroso que você não tem idéia!'_

' _Então não vá Neji!! Por favor fique comigo, eu não vou suportar!'_

_Eu já perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu já tinha gritado aquela tarde. Havia derramado rios de lágrimas e minha face estava toda úmida de tantas lágrimas que havia rolado ali._

' _Por favor Tenten... Me dói muito te ver assim. Por favor não chore é o meu único pedido! Eu morreria pra não te ver assim...'_

_Se ele morresse, ai sim que ele ia me ver num estado deprimente beirando a loucura._

' _Neji... Não vá!! Não me deixe, não me deixe, por favor eu não sei se vai voltar!! E se você não voltar eu, eu... Sou capaz de um loucura só para ficar junto de você.'_

_Dizendo isso ele me olhou com a expressão mais triste que eu já vi ele dando, e chegou perto de mim, olhando diretamente para os meu olhos úmidos e inchado e disse:_

' _Tenten... Eu vou voltar. Por favor, não fique assim e não fale uma coisa dessas! A sua vida é muito importante pra mim! E eu sei me defender. Eu vou lutar com todas as forças que eu tenho, pra poder voltar pra casa e poder viver a nossa vida. Eu juro pra você Tenten! Não tenha medo... Eu te amo mais do que tudo nessa vida, mas eu tenho que proteger o nosso país nessa maldita guerra. É o meu dever, e eu tenho que fazer isso. Me desculpe...'_

_Depois disso eu não consegui falar mais nada a não ser abraçá-lo com força e chorar ainda mais no seu ombro. Ele me abraçou forte também e ficou acariciando o meu cabelo._

' _Eu te amo Neji... E independente do que acontecer naquele campo de batalha, eu vou continuar amando. Por todo o sempre.'_

_Eu disse isso a ele. Me lembro que essas palavras saíram direto do meu coração e não passaram por nenhum filtro. Elas do meu coração foram direto para a minha boca. _

_Neji na fazia idéia de quanto eu precisava dele._

'_Eu também Tenten... Eu também...'_

_Depois disso eu uma pequena gota caindo sobre a minha blusa aquele dia. Neji havia chorado. O frio e calculista Neji chorou aquele dia. Foram lágrimas de uma pessoa de que sabia que corria risco. Foram lágrimas de uma pessoa que se despediu para ir a uma guerra. Eu sabia disso._

_Depois disso, ele me beijou com todo o amor que ele tinha e deu o seu ultimo 'eu te amo' antes de sair por aquela porta em direção a minha atual agonia: A Guerra._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***-***

**Gente não é pra me gabar não mas eu simplesmente AMEI essa fic! **

**Foi um draminha beem levinho e ainda teve uma pitada de humor , porque eu não consigo fazer drama pesado '-'**

**Desculpe se desapontei xD**

**Eu espero que vocês gostem porque eu só vou postar o outro cap. Se vocês comentarem,ta?**

**Por favor comentem e dizem o que você acharam!!! Eu preciso saber pra ver se eu continuo ou não ok?**

**Beijinhos da Kurara e t + O/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capítulo está aqui!! **

**Agradeço muito aos comentários!! Fiquei muito feliz em saber que vocês gostaram *--* **

**Bom espero que gostem deste também ^^**

**Aviso: Essa história eu creio que irá ter 4 capítulos, mas eu não sei direito ainda. **

**Aviso 2 : Gente, eu não tenho certeza dos fatos que realmente aconteceram na guerra, então por favor não liguem se estiver algum dado errado porque, apesar de eu estar usando um fato real, essa é uma história fictícia, então não vai contar o que aconteceu realmente na guerra nessa época ok? Espero que não se importem..**

**Neji Pov's**

**....: X :....**

_-7 de Janeiro de 1940_

_Ouço aquela corneta insuportável gritando, indicando o toque de despertar._

_Quase não acreditei quando eu ouvi aquele barulho irritante interrompendo o meu sonho reconfortante... Estava me sentindo nas nuvens...Era algo tão real que eu nem acreditei que ele foi interrompido daquela maneira tão grossa e odiosa..._

_Sonhava com ela e nada mais que ela. Com o toque delicado de suas mãos na minha pele já tão maltratada pela guerra, implorando os carinhos dela... Sonhava com o seu cheiro misturado com o meu, com sua voz sussurrando no meu ouvido, com a sua pele se arrepiando todinha com o meu toque... Ah, como eu amava aquilo._

_Mas esse sonho foi brutalmente interrompido por aquela maldita corneta!!_

_Que ódio!! E o pior que essa não é a primeira vez._

_Minha vontade era de levantar e partir aquela corneta desafinada ao meio sem dó nem piedade!! _

_Mas eu não podia fazer isso, infelizmente. Eu tinha que me conformar._

_Já pude ouvir o movimento dos outros homens acordando. Eles dividiam a barraca do acampamento em que eu estava alojado._

_Apesar da minha súbita má vontade, eu tinha que cumprir com as minha obrigações. Tinha que proteger o povo, e principalmente tinha que protege-la. Não podia correr nenhum risco quanto a isso. Qualquer mínimo risco que ela correr, me deixa desesperado. Estava morrendo muitas pessoas em prol desta guerra, e se dependesse de mim, Tenten estaria bem distante disso._

_E apesar de eu saber que ela está sofrendo tanto quanto eu com esse afastamento, eu tinha que proteger o país. Mesmo assim, a saudade era torturante. Cada dia, cada hora. Cada segundo que eu passava longe dela, pareciam que nunca acabariam._

_Sinto-me um pouco culpado as vezes ao me lembrar da triste lembrança do desespero dela quando eu tive de partir. Ainda guardo aquela imagem na memória... E ainda guardo a tristeza dentro de mim._

_Vê-la daquele jeito foi tão doloroso, que cada vez que eu me lembro daquele dia, é como se jogassem ácido sobre meu coração._

_Olho para o relógio de pulso que eu trouxera de casa, ao lado da minha cama improvisada._

_6h da manha._

_Ninguém merece. _

_Essa guerra estava me matando! Eu estava muito cansado realmente... Já estava em meu limite._

_Então tive que procurar forças pra poder levantar. Não sei como, mas eu achei._

_A única coisa que me estimulava a continuar lutando era Tenten. Na verdade ela é o único motivo que ainda me faz acordar todos os dias. Se não fosse por ela eu abandonava o exército, o povo, a guerra o que fosse._

_Mas eu prometi que voltaria, e ainda sonho no dia em que eu volte pra casa e a encontrar lá... Me esperando para que eu cubra ela de amor._

_Mas isso infelizmente não estava ao meu limitado alcance... Era bom demais para ser verdade._

_Me levantei finalmente._

_Aquela barraca era pequena de mais! Quase era impossível se andar ali!_

_Também pudera... Tendo de dividir a barraca com mais dois caras do mesmo tamanho que eu..._

_Já não agüentava mais ter que ficar olhando a cara daqueles caras na minha frente. Estava enlouquecendo ali! Só tinha homem, homem, homem e homem!!__** (N/A: *Q* )**_

_Até o cheiro estava masculino demais._

_Só de pensar que tinha uma mulher linda, cheirosa, deliciosa, que não ocuparia nem a metade do espaço de um cara desses me esperando em casa... E eu aqui! Com um bando de homens a minha volta!_

_Maldita seja essa guerra!_

_Olho para o rosto dos meus companheiros de quarto, sem ao menos dar ou receber um singelo 'bom dia'. Também isso não me iria fazer falta alguma, por que já sabia que, com certeza, aquele dia não ia ser bom... Como a três meses não é._

_Ando até a minha mala e pego aquela bendita farda de soldado, e a visto rapidamente antes que algum inspetor viesse chamar a atenção._

_Rapidamente já estou pronto para mais um dia de vigília, só esperando que alguma tropa do exército de algum país venha nos atacar... Realmente a minha vida não estava muito animadora esses último dias._

_Saio da barraca primeiro que os homens que dividiam o acampamento comigo._

_Céus. Que dia horroroso!_

_Um dia que combinava exatamente com o meu estado de espírito._

_Mas mesmo a paisagem não sendo muito convidativa, eu fico a fitá-la._

_Como será que Tenten estava agora? Será que esta conseguindo se virar sem mim? Será que ela estava se sentindo desprotegida? Será que ela sentia medo?_

_Por um momento senti o desespero me invadir. E se eu não conseguisse resistir a essa guerra e não voltar pra casa... E não voltar pra ela? Será que ela cumpriria o que prometeu? Tiraria a sua vida para ficar junto comigo a qualquer custo?_

_Eu não merecia tanto amor assim... Ela não merecia esse destino.._

_Ela não podia acabar com uma coisa tão preciosa como a sua vida só por causa de mim, podia?_

_Mas sinceramente, não sei se eu faria diferente se a situação se invertesse._

_Acho que não pensaria nem uma vez._

_Mas... Como será que ela estava? Seu corpo terá mudado? Seu rosto talvez? Seus cabelos?_

_Eu conhecia Tenten como a palma das minha mãos... Como era bom explorar cada parte, cada milímetro dela..._

_E como eu tinha saudade de fazer isso._

_Seus cabelos devem ter dado um singelo crescimento... Seu rosto deve estar o mesmo de sempre. Ao contrário do meu que está com terríveis olheiras por motivos óbvios._

_Noto a presença de dois homens bem atrás de mim. Eles estavam com o mesmo ânimo que eu. _

_Eles também deviam ter esposas os esperando em casa, como eu._

_Não era só eu que estava sofrendo com essa guerra. Todos os homens ali também..._

_Como uma guerra podia afetar tantas pessoas ao mesmo tempo..._

_Fico imaginando a dor das pessoas que perderam alguém tão importante quanto Tenten é pra mim... Pessoas sem motivo e sem forças para olhar pra frente, pro futuro. Sem razão de viver..._

_Eu acho que esse é o segundo motivo pelo qual eu ainda estou aqui... Para evitar que isso aconteça com mais alguém._

_Percebo que calmamente todos os homens saem das barracas cujas estão ao redor da minha._

_Paro de olhar para o céu e volto a olhar os soldados. Cada um com uma história pra contar, uma vida pra viver..._

_Sempre tratados como peões sem valor. Mesmo arriscando a vida pelo povo, a vida deles não interessavam a muita gente, o que mais interessava era o que eles ganhariam com essa guerra, e não o que eles perderiam com ela..._

_Dei um suspiro conformado. Apesar de tudo, mais um dia me esperava._

_Aquele campo de batalha, se encontrava em uma área isolada, perto do oceano. Na verdade eu nem sabia o nome do lugar que eu me encontrava._

_Nós estávamos lá só para dar cobertura a marinha. Até porque era impossível alguém chegar por terra ao Japão. Então, essa missão havia se tornado muito monótona e chata. _

_Mas tenho que confessar que, quando as tropas da Russas conseguem ultrapassar a nossa marinha, desencadeiam uma batalha horrível..._

_E apesar disso ter acontecido somente duas vezes durante esses meses, muitos dos nosso companheiros se feriram muito, e teve até alguns casos de mortes com os ataques Russos._

_Felizmente só tive alguns ferimentos leves._

_Fecho os olhos e fico a imaginar aquelas mãozinhas delicadas de Tenten cuidando de mim..._

_É, porque se ela me visse, no estado que eu estou, ela ia ficar preocupada, minhas pernas, Meus braços, minhas mãos, minhas costas... Estava tudo terrivelmente arranhado._

_De repente caio em mim e vejo que todos já estavam prontos e a postos para mais um dia e vigília._

_Vejo o comandante fazendo gestos para que nós formássemos uma fila..._

_Isso era um sinal. Provavelmente ele ira dar um sinal importante, ele sempre pedia que nós formássemos uma fila quando ele tinha um comunicado a dar._

_Então nós nos organizamos em 5 filas com mais ou menos 20 soldados em cada uma._

_O comandante tinha uma expressão preocupada. Pelo visto não era uma boa notícia que ele estava querendo dar._

_Não posso negar que eu fiquei um pouco...Angustiado._

_Percebo ele dando um suspiro longo... Parecia que estava tomando fôlego para começar a falar._

_- Soldados! A marinha acaba de nos informar que o espião mandado por nós lá na Rússia para saber os planos dos próximos ataques, disse que, eles planejam atacar com mais força pela via marítima! Então preparem-se, pois eles planejam fazer isso á tarde. E pelo o que o espião nos informou,esse reforço é com o objetivo de nos atacar por terra,e nos pegar desprevenidos,mas já providenciamos reforços. Mas mesmo assim,preparem-se pois hoje, uma grande batalha ocorrerá.Melhor rezarem por suas vidas. É isso. Estão liberados!_

_Só sei que meus ouvidos ardiam. O comandante disse aquilo com tal altura, que meus tímpanos latejavam. Também pudera, havia ficado bem perto dele, e ele tinha que gritar em tal altura que todos pudessem ouvir._

_Agora todos já tinha desfeito as filas, e pensavam naquilo que o comandante havia informado..._

_Era apavorante. Mesmo com os reforços, nós sabíamos que a tropa Russa viriam em mais quantidade, até pelo olhar preocupado do comandante... Ele mais que todos nós sabia que ia ser um batalha muito dura._

_Todos os soldados estavam calados, provavelmente refletindo sobre o que estava por vir. Afinal... Ninguém ia saber se ia sobreviver, se iriam estar vivos até amanhã._

_Era assim que eu me sentia._

_Olhei pro céu...Será que essa é vai ser a última vez que eu vou fazer isso? Será que essa vai ser a última tarde da minha vida?_

_Nunca tinha sentido algo tão... Apavorante antes na minha vida._

_Será que eu nunca mais veria Tenten? Seria esse o meu castigo por deixa-la sozinha, naquela estado?_

_Meu Deus! Tenten._

_O que farei? Essa tarde vai acontecer a pior batalha de todas, e eu não sei o que vai ser de mim depois de hoje...Mas eu prometi que voltaria pra casa... Prometi que voltaria pra ela._

_- Tenten... Por favor me perdoe._

_Disse olhando para o céu. Minha voz saiu como um sussurro, na esperança que ela pudesse ouvir...E depois, me perdoar._

_Estava sentindo uma dor indescritível. Não sabia se existia dor pior que essa no mundo. Nem dor física pode se comparar._

_Eu estava apavorado... Não por mim, mas por Tenten. A minha vida não me interessava, mas a dela..._

_É horrível confessar isto, mas eu sei que Tenten é capaz de tal loucura só parar ficar comigo...Seja lá onde eu estiver._

_Fecho os olhos._

_Tento recuperar a imagem do rosto dela dentro na minha mente._

_Me vem a imagem... Ela nos meus braços na nossa primeira vez...Totalmente entregue a mim...Linda. Me lembro da sua voz no meu ouvido dizendo que me amava... _

_Depois a imagem se troca como um filme. Agora vejo ela em cima de mim me esmagando e me enchendo de beijinhos quando eu havia a pedido em casamento._

_Não segurei o riso. Foi um riso triste...Até porque não sabia se podia vivenciar tanta felicidade assim de novo. Tão feliz quanto o nosso casamento..._

_De repente a imagem de Tenten vestida de noiva. Céus, como ela estava linda._

_Nossa noite de núpcias... Pode parecer entranho, mas me lembro que foi a noite mais divertida que eu tive... Não sei porque mas Tenten realmente me fazia rir de qualquer jeito, principalmente quando ela fica envergonhada e corada... E isso sempre acontecia nas nossas de amor._

_Mas depois, inevitavelmente, me vem a imagem dela com aqueles olhinhos inchados de tanto chorar, olhando pra mim com um certo desespero no olhar...Me pedindo parar ficar._

_Droga! Como eu tive coragem de ir? Até hoje me pergunto, de onde eu arranjei forçar pra vencer aquelas lágrimas de Tenten e vir pra cá. E agora não tinha como voltar no tempo, eu estava na guerra. Arriscando a minha felicidade por causa dessa guerra inútil._

_Abro os olhos. De novo a dor me inunda de forma inevitável._

_Nada iria tirar o amor que eu sentia por Tenten...Nem a guerra, muito menos a morte. Tenten sempre teria o meu amor eterno, seja lá qual for o meu destino._

_E eu que pensei que teria filhos com ela... Poder viajar mundo a fora, ser feliz sem guerra nenhuma pra nos impedir._

_Seria pedir muito? Seria? Será que eu não mereço tudo isso?_

_Eu não podia pensar que tudo iria ocorrer bem, e que tudo sairia perfeitamente, que eu não ia sofrer um arranhão se quer, e poder voltar para minha Tenten e poder, finalmente, viver a minha vida em paz e feliz...Isso não era um conto de fadas. Isso era uma guerra, e eu sabia que morreria muita gente com ela, e que algumas dessas mortes podia surgir das minha mãos._

_Numa guerra, ninguém tem piedade de ninguém. Todos matam sem piedade, sem se preocuparem com o que aquela pessoa deixou pra trás para estar ali, se tinha alguém em suas casas, os esperando, na esperança de poderem continuar as suas vidas. Ninguém pensava nisso, apenas tiravam a vida de um ser humano, sem nenhuma piedade._

_Só que o pior de tudo é que eu sei que também fui o culpado de ter acabado com vidas... Afinal, a única forma de defesa numa Guerra é o ataque, e foi preciso que eu tirasse a vida de pessoas com as próprias mãos._

_Mas as vezes eu me perguntava se um dia essa guerra teria fim...Se terei que ficar o resto da minha vida aqui, nesse maldito acampamento, tendo Tenten me esperando em casa pra eu poder a encher de amor, que a todo segundo, eu tenho vontade de fazer._

_Agora, era só esperar. Eu não sou homem de ficar me lamentando. Tinha de ser forte!_

_Tinha de ser forte só por ela. Pra poder voltar pra ela. E era isso que motivava a dizer que eu ia sobreviver à aquela guerra! Nem que pra isso, eu tivesse que tirar a vida de cem homens que viessem pra cima de mim._

_Não posso fraquejar! Tenho que ser forte...Eu preciso ser forte! Por Tenten... Eu preciso sobreviver..._

_Eu forcei os meus olhos. Eles ardiam, e minha garganta começava a doer. Eu abri meus olhos, e minha visão estava embaçada. Tive de piscar algumas vezes até que uma lágrima rolasse pelo meu rosto._

_Eu podia ser forte...Mas aquela lágrima eu não tive força pra segurar...Assim como na minha despedida de Tenten._

_Nunca fui de chorar antes...Mas eu nunca havia sofrido tanto como agora..._

_Eu vi que estava sozinho no 'pátio' do acampamento. Todos estavam dentro de suas cabanas, provavelmente rezando pelas suas vidas..._

_Vendo que eu estava só, eu desabei no chão, de joelhos, sujando a calça com estampa de camuflagem. Olhei para o chão de areia._

_Estava com vontade de dizer a ela todo o meu amor que eu tinha por ela...Como se eu não tivesse deixado isso claro antes de partir... Queria gritar tão forte meu amor, para que ela pudesse me ouvir de onde ela estivesse._

_Queria dizer pra ela me esperar, que eu ia voltar. E que meu amor por ela, ia além da vida, e além que qualquer guerra... Que eu só parti para que ela não corresse nenhum risco, ficasse segura, nem que pra isso, custasse a minha vida!_

_Queria dizer pra ela que eu ia lutar com todas as forças que eu tinha, para poder voltar pra casa, pra poder voltar pra ela._

_Mas ela não podia me ouvir._

_Então agora só me resta esperar a tarde sangrenta começar, e rezar para que eu vença tudo e a todos..._

**-----X-----**

**Nossa... Até eu to curiosa pra saber o que vai acontecer o.o**

**Bom pessoal, não posso garantir finais felizes... Isso é uma coisa que eu ainda vou decidir, então, fiquem na curiosidade xD**

**Ah! E comentem por favooor!!**

**Beijos da Kurara e até o próximo capítulo! o/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terceiro Capítulo Finalmente!**

**Tá eu sei que eu demorei, mas como tudo, menos o amor, tem um explicação, eu também tenho as minhas...hum... Justificativas n.n**

**Eu sei que vocês devem estar cansados de ouvir tanto blábláblá vindo da minha pessoa, mas o lance é o seguinte, autores também tem seus momentos de crise, e eu estava vivendo um u.u**

**Chega de mais delongas e vamos logo a esse suado, porém cheiroso novo capítulo (Tá, não me perguntem o porque de eu escrever isso o.o)**

**Esse cap é Tenten's Povs n.n**

**Disclaimer: Eu sei que Naruto não propriedade minha, mas eu pedi o Neji e a Tenten emprestados pro tio Kishimoto e ele aceitou numa boa n.n **

**--------x------**

_Que tarde terrível! Que tempo horroroso!_

_Parecia um daqueles dias em que todo mundo tem preguiça de viver. Que parece que nada de bom iria acontecer. _

_Mas mesmo se fizesse um tempo maravilhoso, eu iria me sentir do mesmo jeito como se estivesse um tempo como esse: Sem vontade de fazer absolutamente nada. _

_Também, sem o Neji por perto, nada mais valia apena..._

_Argh! Para de deprê Tenten! Você nunca foi assim! Sempre foi alegre, sorridente, sempre feliz com vida. _

_Mas parecia mais que a Tenten de antes morreu sem o Neji. Sem o Neji eu era uma Tenten mau humorada e cabisbaixa. _

_Balancei a minha cabeça no intuito de tirar o Neji em perigo da minha cabeça._

_Se eu continuasse a pensar no Neji, correndo risco de nunca mais voltar pra mim, com a freqüência que eu estava, eu ia malucar de vez! É como minha mãe me dizia: Nunca antecipe o seu sofrimento._

_Quer saber? É melhor eu comer alguma coisa. Do jeito que a minha rotina alimentar estava indo, eu ia acabar internada no hospital por desnutrição proposital!_

_Me levante do sofá ( Que já era um refúgio, lugar onde eu passava a maior parte do meu tempo), e fui em direção à cozinha, afim de achar algo decente para comer, apesar de eu não estar com um pingo de fome._

_Dei somente alguns passos e já me encontrava dentro da cozinha._

_A casa não era muito grande. O Neji sempre quis que a nossa casa fosse simples e bem aconchegante._

_Como era que ele dizia mesmo? Ah! Ele dizia que a nossa casa era o nosso "Ninho de Amor."_

_Eu sorri tristemente com a lembrança. Mesmo que eu me esforçasse, era simplesmente impossível não pensa no Neji, nem que fosse por um segundo sequer._

_Sentei na cadeira da mesa com uma postura um pouco desanimada. A mesa era redonda que ficava no centro da cozinha e tinha quatro lugares, que nunca foram totalmente ocupados._

_Tentei encontrar com o olhar algo simples que pudesse deixar o meu estomago satisfeito, nem que fosse só até a noite._

_Revistei cada canto da cozinha até me deparar com algumas frutas que estavam numa bandeja de prata perto do microondas em cima da bancada._

_Elas pareciam apetitosas e tentadoras...Hum...Decidido!_

_Era perfeito! Iria fazer uma bela de uma vitamina. Pronto, era ideal! Simples, consistente , rápido e gostoso._

_Levantei da cadeira e andei em direção as frutas. Antes eu prendi o meu cabelo numa coque fajuto para não me atrapalha na hora de fazer a vitamina._

_Peguei um faca e comecei a miscelânea. Comecei a cortar as frutas em um pote até que todas se misturasse como uma salada._

_Peguei o liquidificador que estava no armário e despejei todas as frutas dentro dele. Liguei-o na tomada e fiquei a ouvir aquele barulho constante que tomou conta de meus ouvidos._

_Me deixei hipnotizar tanto por aquele barulho que nem percebi os minutos passando. Quando dei por mim as frutas que antes estavam cortadas em cubinhos irregulares, haviam virado um líquido cremoso e meio uniforme._

_Rapidamente tirei o liquidificador da tomada, fazendo automaticamente parar que aquele barulho que havia tomado meus ouvidos, tendo que enfrentar novamente o silêncio que me fazia lembrar que eu estava sozinha._

_Suspirei conformada com a realidade e derramei o líquido cremoso no primeiro copo que eu vi na frente._

_Tomei aquilo com apenas alguns goles. Não estava afim nem de sentir o gosto daquilo, com certeza eu ia ficar enjoada mesmo._

_Meu filhinho... Tão novinho e já dando trabalho pra mamãe. Só tinha pouco mais de três meses e já me causava enjôos horríveis. Apesar de não serem freqüentes, quando viam, eram insuportáveis._

_Após acabar, eu joguei o copo na pia e guardei o resto da vitamina dentro da geladeira._

_Depois, eu só fechei os olhos e respirei fundo._

_Viver estava virando uma tortura já. Cada vez que eu parava, e fechava os olhos, uma onda de tristeza me invadia._

_Sentia vontade de me jogar no chão e nunca mais levantar. De chorar cada vez mais. Céus como eu estava sofrendo! Nunca pensei que isso um dia pudesse acontecer comigo..._

_Eu estava arrasada._

_De repente começo a sentir a minha boca salivar incontrolavelmente. Meu estômago parecia girar dentro de mim._

_Já sabia o que era..._

_Corri desesperadamente até a pia da cozinha e toda a minha vitamina desceu pro ralo..._

- Que ótimo... Era o que faltava pra completar esse dia lindo que esta fazendo...

_Disse para mim mesmo com um sarcasmo que denunciava a meu humor._

_Limpei a sujeira que havia feito na pia e aproveitei o meu momento de tédio pra lavar o copo que foi vítima do meu enjôo._

_Eu lá lavando a peça de vidro e me deparo com a minha imagem no reflexo que da pia._

_Cruzes! Eu estava um bagaço sem tirar nem por! Eu devia me envergonhar de me apresentar tão horrível nem que seja só para um mísero reflexo na pia!_

_Era melhor eu tomar uma banho de vez, pelo menos por um questão de honra! Apesar de eu estar sem a mínima animação..._

_Minha vontade ali era de arrancar todos os meus cabelos de uma vez, pra poder equilibrar a minha dor interior com uma dor física... Como se eu fosse um espécie de masoquista._

_Mas eu me controlei._

_Fui me arrastando de maneira derrotada até o banheiro._

_Chegando lá tirei minhas roupas e adentrei no chuveiro. Nem tive coragem de me encarar no espelho novamente. Não estava afim de ter pesadelos comigo mesma._

_Liguei o chuveiro, e esperei que as gotas quentes lavassem a minha alma. Aquela água caindo sobre mim realmente era renovadora._

_Tomei a minha cabeça na parede do Box. Eu estava me sentindo só... Muito só._

_Acaricie a minha barriga já coberta pelas gotas que caiam sobre mim. Eu não estava só! Eu tinha o meu pequeno comigo... Ele sempre iria estar..._

_Peguei o sabonete e comecei a esfregá-lo carinhosamente a minha barriga, até que ela ficasse totalmente branca de espuma._

_- _Meu filhinho não vai ficar sujinho não... A mamãe que é um porquinha! -

_Disse num tom carinhoso, como se ele pudesse me ouvir. Bom ele realmente deve me ouvir afinal. Eu sentia que ele me ouvia._

_Depois de me ensaboar toda e lavar o meu cabelo, senti que já estava tempo o suficiente debaixo daquele chuveiro, mas estava sem mínima motivação para sair do conforto daquelas águas quentes._

_Mas o senso ecológico soou mais forte. Como o Neji cansava de me dizer desde que nós nos casamos: Tenten, se controla na hora do banho por que se não você vai gastar água demais!_

_Péssima hora pra me lembrar dele._

_Desliguei o chuveiro e peguei o roupão que estava bem ao meu alcance._

_Nossa que frio!_

_Aquele choque térmico fez com que eu me arrepiasse até o último fio de cabelo._

_Estava com vontade de correr e me enfiar debaixo da coberta até que meu corpo ficasse aquecido, e que eu pudesse chorar em paz, sem ter que ficar lutando contra mim mesma._

_Corri até a porta do banheiro, mas antes eu parei para encarar o espelho novamente. Só conseguia ver a minha imagem destorcida no espelho por ele estar o embaçado. _

_Eu estava com medo de me ver. Eu estava com medo de encarar a triste figura que eu realmente era. _

_Nunca entendi o porque do Neji ter me escolhido. Antes dele ir embora eu até entendia, mas agora eu havia me esquecido._

_Sempre que eu me olhava eu não encontrava nada de atraente, nada que pudesse despertar atração em alguém!_

_Deve ser isso o que chamam de 'baixa estima'._

_Ri de mim mesma com a minha conclusão. Respirei fundo e passei a mão lentamente no espelho embaçado, até eu me deparar comigo mesma._

_É... Estava melhor que antes. Pelo menos não parecia que eu tinha acabado de vomitar._

_Minha cara não estava tããão ruim assim. Já foi melhor, mas também já foi pior._

_Meu cabelo estava decente pelo menos. Jogados de qualquer jeito em cima das minha costas, mas estavam fazendo uns cachinhos nas pontas. Era raro isso acontecer, já que eu vivia com eles presos._

_Mas tinha uma mecha teimosa que estava me no meu olho. Estava me incomodando. _

_Com cuidado eu tirei -a dali e coloquei atrás da orelha. _

_Olhando no espelho , eu reparei a peça delicada e dourada que estava na minha mão direita: A minha aliança._

_Fiquei a encarar a aliança, me relembrando novamente do dia do casamento..._

_Ela era bem simples, mas me trazia tantas lembranças felizes que eu não cogitava a hipótese de tirá-la do dedo._

_Ainda encarando a aliança, eu me dirigi até o meu quarto e sentei na minha cama._

_Como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, eu tirei ela do meu dedo. _

_Percebi que dentro dela havia alguns traços quase ilegíveis. Tive que aproximar a aliança do meu olho para poder ler o que estava escrito._

" _Eu te amo. Neji."_

_Era isso que estava escrito. Eu nunca tinha reparado naquilo... Nunca fui muito de ficar reparando em jóias. _

_Meu coração gelou por um momento. A saudade me dominou novamente e aquela dor me invadiu._

_Droga Tenten! Você é uma fraca!_

_As lágrimas rolaram contra a minha vontade. Eu estava sentindo uma dor tão intensa que eu não entendia._

_Era normal eu chorar quase todos os dias por ele. Mas aquela dor... Era inexplicável!_

_Eu me senti desolada quando eu li a mensagem na aliança. Parecia mais que o Neji estava ali, do meu lado... Se despedindo de mim...Para sempre._

_O que seria aquilo? Por Kami! Seria aquilo um pressentimento? Um aviso que o que eu temia iria realmente acontecer?_

_Eu não conseguia acreditar no que eu estava pensando. Não podia ser..._

_Eu dei um riso nervoso, sentindo o gosto das gotas salgadas que caiam descontroladamente._

_Eu não podia ficar daquele jeito, não podia! Eu podia estar ficando maluca e imaginando coisas que não era verdade!_

_É isso Tenten, nada vai acontecer... Ficar assim pode prejudicar o bebê._

_Acariciei a minha barriga, tentando me controlar um pouco._

_Mas aquelas malditas lágrimas não paravam! Eu só posso ter problemas de auto controle mesmo._

_Enxuguei as lágrimas desesperada. A dor ainda estava martelando dentro de mim._

_Eu precisava me distrair de algum jeito, eu precisava esquecer o Neji nem que fosse por alguns minutos, eu precisava! Aquela dor era torturante demais._

_Engatinhei até os travesseiros da cama e afundei neles. Fiquei fitando a televisão que a tempos não era usada._

_Bom...Eu precisava me distrair de qualquer jeito! A televisão era a melhor opção._

_Peguei o controle remoto em cima do criado mudo e liguei a televisão._

_Estava mostrando uma moça chorando descontroladamente. Ela gritava pelo nome de um homem..._

_Até que chega uma outra mulher também com a expressão triste e coloca a mão em seu ombro e diz ' Ele se foi Marie... Se conforme.'_

- ÓTIMO! Era tuudo o que eu precisava!

_Rapidamente mudei de canal. Não ia agüentar ver nenhuma espécie de romance. Nada que envolvesse um homem e uma mulher que se amassem._

_Parei numa canal qualquer. Mostrava um depoimento de um menino... O garoto aparentava ter uns 7 aninhos apenas._

_Ele chorava muito, e quase não se entendia o que ele falava._

_Mas pelo o que entendi ele lamentava pelo pai que morreu num combate. E adivinha o motivo do combate? Sim era a tão odiosa guerra._

_Bufei conformada._

_Será possível que eu não consiga me desligar da realidade nem que seja por um momento?_

_Pelo menos a reportagem acabou. A apresentadora do jornal parecia ter se emocionado com o depoimento, pois estava com a cara inchada de tanto chorar._

_Não era só eu. Todos choravam por causa dessa guerra._

_Ainda soluçando um pouco, ela começa a anunciar a próxima reportagem:_

"A seguir... Notícias ao vivo sobre ... Espera ai, estou obtendo uma informação importante agora. Parece que o comandante do exército que está vigiando o litoral está falando com a imprensa ao vivo. Vamos ver."

_Assim que a reporte anunciou, apareceu um homem vestindo uma farda de camuflagem, com uma expressão séria, porém com um to de voz um pouco amedrontado._

" Eu chamei a imprensa aqui para anunciar que os Russos irão fazer um ataque pela vai marítima. Não sabemos quantos homens serão, pois eles pensam que irão nos surpreender. Então provavelmente será em muito mais quantidade do que nós. Já pedimos reforços, mas mesmo assim acho que somos minoria. Então peço a todos que não saiam de suas casas, que eles podem fazer mais ataques que nós não sabemos. Por favor, se escondem dentro de suas casas com segurança. É só."

_O homem parou de falar e se virou para voltar ao seu trabalho, ignorando a enorme roda de reportes que falavam ao mesmo tempo a procura de mais detalhes sórdidos._

_Eu simplesmente paralisei. Meus olhos estavam arregalados de tal forma que eu nem me lembrei de piscar._

_Era lá que o Neji estava! Kami - Sama!_

_Não pode ser! Não pode ser verdade!_

_O Neji estava correndo perigo de vida. Ele estava! Era esse o motivo daquela dor que eu estava sentindo antes mesmo de saber._

_Eu estava desolada. Completamente arruinada._

_Eu queria ter esperanças que nada iria acontecer, mas eu não conseguia. Aquela dor explicava tudo._

_O Neji não ia voltar pra mim...Ela não ia._

_**-------------------x-----------------**_

_**T_T**_

**E ai gente, o que eu faço?**

**Muhahaha eu sou má. Vão ficar curiosos um pouquinho. Mas olha vocês são vão matar a curiosidade de vocês se você s comentarem ta?**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: Foi provado cientificamente de que deixar reviews faz bem a pele e emagrece! Então deixe uma review e fique mais bonita!!**

**Beijos e até mais :* **


End file.
